


Heartless

by bigOwlEngery (Hecatetheviolet)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Allusions to the Bad Place that is the garden, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Content Warning: Rize, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinktober, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatetheviolet/pseuds/bigOwlEngery
Summary: Kamishiro Rize hadn't always had a love for blood. She'd been a child once, too.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober aint over till i say it is

Washuu Rize had worn white. Washuu Rize had worn thin little dresses made to be ripped. Washuu Rize had been a good little girl.

 

Kamishiro Rize was not any sort of good. If she had her way, she never would be.

 

Kamishiro Rize painted her lips with blood, and only touched a man after he was dead.

 

Kamishiro Rize was proud to be a virgin.

 

But the - _feelings_ \- she had left over from her childhood were highly inconvenient. She was currently deeply, _unfortunately_ horny, but even the thought of allowing -

 

_No. Never. Not even on her own terms._

 

Normally, she could ignore it and just act out a bit more instead, but for some reason, it was worse than usual today. Her brand new book lay in the corner, unread because she couldn't focus, and that aggravated her more than anything. She hated feeling this way. Like she'd been programed to. Wasn't in control.

 

The real issue arose from the fact that she had already taken out her frustration on no less than three older men, and was still left annoyed and unsettled and wet. The unattractive corpses littered her empty apartment floor. The smell, at least, was wonderful. And bingeing always left her a little rowdy, anyway, but this was a new level, since she'd been aroused from the start.

 

She flopped back on her thin mattress to the tune of cheaply bouncing springs, dropping the muscled arm she'd been picking at and stared at the pockmarked ceiling. The blood and begging had been wonderful, and she'd more than eaten her fill. Usually that _was_ enough. It had taken her a good few months to transpose her unwanted sexuality into violence, to ensure that spilling blood was as good as a climax, to keep her horrible hunger at bay. To smother all the pain and fear they'd instilled in her. To take control over herself fully.

 

But today, it appeared that it just wasn't enough.

 

Deeply annoyed more than anything, she got back up and kicked at the parts on the floor until all the eyes were turned away and all the hands were hidden. The watches and rings would come off later.

 

Her glasses joined her purse and shoes against the wall, well out of the way of the mess, and she dug through her purse for the single condom she always carried. Her bloodied dress hit the floor beside the only two books she owned. She took her panties off without looking.

 

She eased the condom over her fingers on one hand and laid back on the rough bed, closing her eyes and going right for her clit. The slick mess there disturbed her, and she breathed slowly through the near flinch. The intense heat hidden in the folds of her obnoxious vagina never ceased to confuse her. Sure, it made biological sense, but still - the rest of her naked self was chilled in the room, why did the part she liked the least get to be warm? It could also have been the dense hair there, but she couldn't bring herself to shave. She just didn't want to have to see it.

 

Rize was not gentle, or even particularly interested, but rubbed fiercely, in clumsy, desperate rhythms until she finally felt the fog of honest arousal rise up over the frustration. Time always seemed so syrupy and odd when she had to take the edge off, like both long hours and mere moments had passed. It always took a while to actually get there, too. She raised one of her feet from the floor and pushed against the mattress, fruitlessly searching for a better angle until she gave up and absently grabbed one breast with her free hand instead, smearing bright blood over her skin.

 

That never did anything for her on its own, but her other hand would just awkwardly flutter around if she didn't. Besides, any vigorous movement would send her breasts bouncing and make her chest ache if she didn't hold them down. Rize continued fidgeting while grinding on her clit, until she finally had a half decent position and got enough leverage to really start to feel it. The blood under her hand felt slick in a good way, and she zoned out slowly massaging it around. She didn't think about anything in particular.

 

Finally feeling confident enough to go further, to really ease herself down, she carefully pressed one finger inside in a shallow thrust, curling to find the exact spot she needed -

 

 _There!_ Now this - the pleasure of her her own control, the freedom to stop whenever she wanted -

 

Rize panted quietly, thrusting a little harder, pinching with the same hand at her clit in a bad angle. She lapped some of the blood off her other hand, smearing it down the side of her throat with a low moan. The dark of it was beautiful and grounding, but it wasn't _enough_. The thick splatter of it on her thigh - which had basically started this whole mess - was slightly tacky now, and perfect to play with, spreading over her skin like paint.

 

The liquid caught all the edges of the burning sunset, and glowed wonderfully, pouring over her without pain, without a wound. The slow, faltering build of pleasure was finally gathering in earnest, so Rize finally reached out, her heart pounding as she gasped, to squeeze the cooled heart she'd torn from some prey, some dead man, someone who could _never touch her_ -

 

It poured bright blood from her abdomen to her chin as she brought it to her mouth, and the rich flavor was wonderful.

 

Her fingers worked frantically, pressing at all her weak spots with bruising force, drawing closer and closer -

 

Orgasm finally struck when she swallowed the last of the torn organ. Rize collapsed entirely with a sharp sob, her legs twitching as they slid off the edge of the bed, her bloody mouth opened wide as she tried to recover.

 

Finally - _finally_ , her heart calmed and the residual fluttering in her vagina stilled. _It was over._

 

She eased her cramping fingers out and then grimaced as she removed the condom, sitting up to inspect it carefully. The outside was disgustingly wet with sticky fluid, but the blood was on the inside where her desperate fingers had smeared it. She tied it off and laid it down on the floor beside the bed, well aware that she would want to check it again in the morning to feel really settled.

 

Before cleaning herself up with her specially designated blood towel - a dark black that excused the red bleeding out in laundromats - she put her glasses back on and looked herself over.

 

There really wasn't a more relieving sight than blood between her thighs. It was something that had always made her feel satisfied and safe, and she wished she could enjoy it longer before the idea of someone else's blood there became gross.

 

 _Well, whatever._ There was only about twelve more days until her own blood came, and then she could enjoy herself more honestly.

 

Until then, this much would have to do.


End file.
